Restart
by hossiohsee
Summary: Setelah ditunangkan dengan banyak orang, dan berakhir sia-sia, Nesia pun merasa trauma dan menolak untuk berhubungan dengan pemuda lainnya kecuali adiknya sendiri, Malay, sampai seseorang muncul kehadapannya. Fem!Indonesia


Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

Warning: **Um… Kayaknya gak ada deh.**

Author's note:

Cerita ini sebenernya diilhami dari lagu-lagu RAN (Pandangan Pertama, Jadi Gila, Bosan) terus di kolaborasi supaya jadi cerita bersambung. Dan entah kenapa, pairing yang paling pertama muncul di benakku itu **AustraliaxFem!Indonesia **(mungkin gara-gara "mantan" Nesia banyak kali ya..?). Yang jelas, coba baca aja! :D

* * *

**Restart**

Sepanjang hari kau hanya melihat keluar jendela ruang kerjamu. Orang-orang merasa heran dengan sikapmu yang cuek dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekelilingmu. Meskipun begitu, adikmu tetap tahu bahwa kau sedang kesepian, karena tidak ada yang menemani dirimu.

"Kak, kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya adikmu, Malaysia.

"Iya, gak apa-apa kok," jawabmu sambil tersenyum lemah.

Adikmu hanya bisa menatapmu sambil tersenyum kecut. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang paling memahami dirimu, paling tidak itu yang kau yakini.

"Kak… Kakak sakit, ya? Mukamu pucat, lho," sahutnya lagi dengan penuh kecemasan.

"Enggak kok," jawabmu sambil menggeleng pelan, tetapi kamu tidak melihat ke arahnya.

Adikmu langsung menatapmu tidak percaya. Kau hanya bisa menghela napas pelan.

"Aku cuma agak cemas. Dari tadi ada perasaan tidak enak," kau melanjutkan kalimatmu.

Adikmu hanya melihat ke arahmu dengan sedih. Dia tau bahwa cepat atau lambat kalian berdua akan dipisahkan lagi, karena kakakmu akan ditunangkan dengan pemuda dari keluarga bangsawan lainnya.

"Kak… Kalau mau, aku bisa menggantikanmu dalam acara yang berikutnya," tuturnya pelan.

Kau langsung tersentak mendengar perkataannya, tetapi kamu memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan perkataannya dan tetap melihat keluar jendela.

Adikmu akhirnya keluar dari ruangan setelah mengerti bahwa kamu sudah tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan tersebut, meninggalkan dirimu yang termenung sambil mengingat saat-saat dulu, yang pertunangan yang sudah gagal.

* * *

Pertama kali kamu disuruh bertunangan dengan bangsawan Spanyol bernama Antonio. Sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang sangat baik dan ramah. Tetapi, begitu kau mengetahui bahwa dia sedang menyukai seorang pemuda Italia di masa pertunangan kalian, akhirnya kau memutuskan pertunangan tersebut karena kamu ingin dia bersama orang yang dia sayangi. Dan kabarnya dia sedang berpacaran dengan si pemuda Italia tersebut.

Kedua kali, kamu ditunangkan dengan bangsawan dari Portugal. Tetapi begitu kau tahu bahwa dia adalah orang yang cukup playboy, kau langsung mendepaknya dan menamparnya dengan bambu begitu kau bertemu setelah melihat dia bersama perempuan lain.

Ketiga kali, kamu ditunangkan dengan bangsawan dari Belanda. Awalnya hubunganmu berjalan mulus, dan orang tuamu sudah sangat senang melihat hubungan kalian. Tetapi, lagi-lagi hubungan itu hancur dikarenakan kamu mengetahui bahwa dia sudah membohongimu selama ini. Awal-awalnya kamu tidak peduli, tetapi semakin lama sikap dia semakin kasar. Kau pun langsung memutuskannya, dengan bantuan adikmu yang melapor ke orang tuamu.

Keempat kali, kamu ditunangkan dengan bangsawan Inggris, Arthur Kirkland. Meskipun dia pria yang jauh lebih lembut dibandingkan dengan tunanganmu yang sebelumnya, tetap saja kau masih merasa trauma dengan kejadian sebelumnya. Akhirnya kalian putus karena Arthur tidak ingin memaksamu, dan membiarkanmu untuk memilih.

Kelima kali, kau ditunangkan dengan seorang lelaki dari keluarga kaya di Asia Timur. Pemuda itu bernama Honda Kiku. Karena sikap dan parasnya yang lembut, kau pun luluh karena pertama kalinya kamu ditunangkan dengan sesama Asia. Tetapi kalian tetap saja mengakhiri hubungan kalian, karena kau melihat dia bersama perempuan dari Taiwan, dan sikapnya menjadi jauh lebih kasar daripada tunanganmu yang sebelumnya.

* * *

Dan sejak saat itu, kau pun menolak untuk mengikuti acara-acara pertunangan, dan merasa bahwa saat-saat ini adalah waktu damai bagimu.

Tetapi, tetap saja. Sesuai hukum, sebagai anak pertama di keluarga, kau harus menikah lebih dulu jikalau adik-adikmu ingin menikah.

Akhirnya, kau pun menyetujui untuk mengikuti acara berikutnya setelah dipaksa oleh kedua orang tuamu, dan diberi kesempatan untuk menikmati waktu damaimu sampai hari ini, karena keesokan harinya kamu sudah diharuskan bertemu dengan calon berikutnya.

Dan sayangnya, masa damaimu itu berakhir ketika beberapa orang berbaju hitam menyekapmu dan menarikmu yang sedang termenung dari ruang kerjamu secara paksa.

Kau memberontak dengan sekuat tenaga, tetapi tetap saja, jika dibandingkan dengan jumlah orang yang menarikmu, kekuatanmu tidak berarti apa-apa. Akhirnya kau pun pasrah dan menuruti keingingan orang-orang itu.

Tetapi alangkah kagetnya dirimu ketika kau melihat bahwa ada pesawat kecil yang sudah bersiap untuk lepas landas di taman rumahmu. Dengan segera, kau langsung memberontak lagi, tetapi kau tetap dipaksa untuk memasuki pesawat tersebut. Begitu kau duduk, kau langsung melihat adikmu berlari dari rumah sambil meneriakkan namamu. Kau tercengang begitu melihat ekspresinya yang seolah senang melihat kau dibawa pergi, dan dia pun melambai ke arahmu yang langsung terbang menjauh dari rumahmu.

Melihat adikmu yang tersenyum simpel, kau pun langsung ingin mencekik adikmu yang sepertinya dalang dari segala hal tersebut.

'_Malaysialan. Pulang-pulang akan kuganyang dia, lihat saja nanti!' _pikirmu dengan kesal.

Sebenarnya kau pun ingin menangis karena dipaksa seperti ini. Dan karena kau sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan segala emosi dan stress yang sudah kau pendam selama ini, akhirnya air matamu pun tumpah. Kau menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil memeluk kakimu dan menyembunyikan wajahmu.

"…Lah, kamu..?" tanya seseorang dari belakangmu.

Kau langsung melihat ke sumber suara tersebut, karena kamu mengira bahwa hanya kamu yang ada di dalam kabin penumpang tersebut (yang menjadi alasan kenapa kamu bebas menangis tadi).

"S-siapa k-kamu..?" tanyamu sambil terisak.

Kamu melihat seorang pemuda asing (yang jelas bukan orang Asia) sedang melihat ke arahmu dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan, seolah-olah dia meminta maaf karena dia yang sudah membuatmu menangis.

"Ah… Namaku Dylan Kirkland, aku berasal dari Australia. Dan sebenarnya… kita akan bertunangan besok," jawabnya sambil melihat ke arahmu.

Begitu kamu mendengar kata 'bertunangan' otomatis air matamu langsung mengering. Kau pun bangkit berdiri dan menatap pemuda tersebut, seolah-olah tidak percaya.

"Dylan… Kirkland..? Mungkinkah kamu ada hubungan dengan Arthur Kirkland..?" tanyamu pelan-pelan.

"Arthur? Dia sepupuku," jawabnya singkat.

Kamu pun semakin heran dengan jawaban yang diberikan.

_'Lah.. Kalau soal pertunangan… Lalu kenapa Malay tadi tersenyum seolah-olah dia sudah tau semuanya..? Dan sepupu Arthur..?'_

"Aku sengaja menculikmu seperti ini, karena aku dengar dari sepupuku kalau kamu itu sudah bertunangan dengan banyak orang. Dan akhirnya dia melepaskanmu juga, kan? Dari pada kita berakhir seperti mereka, lebih baik kita mengenal satu sama lain terlebih dahulu, dan pertunangan kita undur sampai minggu depannya," tutur Dylan.

"Hah? Kalau memang pada dasarnya aku gak mau bertunangan, ngapain kita kenal satu sama lain? Lebih baik pulangkan aku sekarang juga!" jawabmu geram.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Kalau misalnya kali ini kamu tidak berhasil juga, adikmu yang jadi korban nanti. Kamu mau dia yang menggantikanmu?" tanya Dylan pelan-pelan.

Otomatis kamu pun terdiam. Malay memang kadang-kadang bisa jadi lumayan menyebalkan, tetapi dialah yang paling mengerti dirimu. Jikalau Malay sendiri menyetujui tindakan si pemuda Australia ini, berarti dia tau apa bahwa ini pilihan yang cukup baik untukmu, bukan?

"Oke, aku akan bekerja sama denganmu, tapi kali ini saja!" jawabmu lagi.

Dylan hanya bisa menatapmu untuk beberapa detik, tetapi dia pun langsung tertawa kecil melihat tingkahmu.

"Heh, kenapa ketawa-ketawa!" tanyamu heran.

"M-maaf, kukira kamu itu orangnya kalem dan tidak terbuka, karena setiap ada pesta kamu tersenyum setiap saat dan sangat ramah. Ternyata kamu begini, toh," kata Dylan yang masih tertawa kecil.

Kamu sadar dengan sikap aslimu yang tidak sengaja terungkap karena kamu terlanjur menangis dan terlalu marah untuk bisa berpikir.

"A-ah, soal itu—"

"Tidak usah dijelaskan. Kalau bisa, aku malah lebih memilih kalau kamu lebih terbuka dan jujur seperti ini," jawab Dylan.

"…Hah? Kok..?" tanyamu heran.

"Well, lebih seru begitu kan?" jawabnya lagi sambil tersenyum nakal.

Kamu pun hanya bisa menatap pemuda yang didepanmu dengan heran. Tetapi rasa cemas dan trauma yang biasanya muncul jikalau kamu mau ditunangkan dengan orang lain pun tidak kunjung muncul, atau lebih tepat sudah hanyut disapu sikap ramah sang pemuda Australia tersebut.

"Oh, iya. Namamu siapa? Gak lucu kan kalau aku manggil kamu 'manusia'?" tanya Dylan.

"…Nesia," jawabmu singkat.

"Oke, senang bertemu denganmu Nesia!" kata Dylan dengan antusias.

_'Yah… Mungkin aku bisa menjalin hubungan baru dengannya…'_ pikirmu sambil tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Author's Note:

Ini aku buat beneran gara-gara lagu yang diacak-acak, dan entah kenapa jadi 1 cerita begini.

Well, please review! Soalnya kalau gak ada yang baca, aku mau hapus aja ceritanya. xP


End file.
